User talk:Sharkbate/10
I am mostly on IRC, so come contact me there. If I'm not available, then use my talk page. ---- Finally! A new talk page! ---- Sensei Sushi Shop! Yo! Can I be on the 4th installment of Sensei's Sushi Shop? NookClubPenguin 16:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shark! It's me Blue Zoomer - you met me with Hat Pop today! Blue Zoomer 20:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Please delete Netherlands. Happy new talk page. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 03:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Confusion I am now active please change it here. Also I saw a spelling mistake "fimilar" should be "familiar". Bye! --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 16:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ... I am returning. You can't stop me. I will return every time. Requests for Adminship Can you help me nominate Hal Homsar Solo to be to be a sysop? Ozone101 03:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Also can you help me make an signature. notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party! Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Midnight Crisi Hey! When will Midnight Crisi flim?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Forum bureacrat Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Flag I would like a flag please. Use this image and have it say Squishy. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Party Invite Hey shark! PARTY TIME! READ THE FOURM DUDE! Where:Town then Dojo then hidden lake For who:N/A When: March 30th 2010 Invites:Hat Pop,Sharkbate,Barkjon,ClubPenguinArchives,Staffan15,Alexeedo111 Server: Mammoth Penguin Storm: Ur choice HOPE U CAN MAKE IT! Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: Best Member Most Famous Penguin Best Friend Best Old Penguin Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, --IM NOT A MONS†ER! HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) TrinitySkye Hi Shark. I'm not coming back to this wiki, but I'll be on here once in a while to say hi. Yesh, we are still awesome buddies :3. I am now a non-member 'cause I decided to cancel my membership and stuff 'cuz I barely go on CP anymore. Just went on yesterday for like 45 seconds. I kinda just realized how much I've changed while away from you peeps: I no longer like Sonic, but I am a now an official manga otaku. I don't make Sonic characters, I make Fullmetal Alchemist characters (You can view her image on here:http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrinitySkye). Lol you probably don't know what the heck I'm talking about anyways :3. It's really refreshing to catch up to old friends! --Kaloni Alchemy activated! 18:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, PLEASE remind me of the birthday party on my talk page on SFW or whatever the day before the party or the day of the party. I have bad memory, and my birthday is in April too. Sensei's Sushi Shop III! Hello Sharkbate! I was wondering if you could make Sensei's Sushi Shop III! I'm a huge fan of Sensei's Sushi Shop, and I want to continue the Laffs! Waddle On! Boomblox4 20:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Sharck, Wanna Meet At Cp Now? On Server Cozy? If Your Coming Then Go To Beach And Tell Me At My Talk. Bye!! Oh I Forgot To Say You, Im A Member!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Yours a admin right? well i like a Rollbackship Because i want to help by un doing things that users might do wrong so plz! Thanks FriscopoliceMainOwner 04:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Friscopolice Main_owner CP MOD Please Hi Sharck, Plz Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi there Shark! i was wondering if we could be friends? My user:Penguinnate2 Day:Thursday January 28th 2010 Time:7:00 (our time) Server:Sleet Room:Beacon Hope you can make it! Rockhoppedude2 23:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensei Sushi hey shark! can i be in the sushi shop series? thx! Rockhoppedude2 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in it too please? Jacobmystic 04:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Friday January 29, 2010 Can this blog post make it into the main CPW blog? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ClubPenguinArchives/Speaker_Pin,_Mine_Caves_Closed [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 05:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sharkbate! As you may know, I recently joined this wiki. I'm having a bit of trouble uploading pictures. They are fully uploaded and stored on the wiki, but they won't go into the page I want them in. Please contact me if you have the answer to this question. ~Bluesockwa2 11:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC), ACP Major Gen. Please Please tell me when you are filming the part when you need me cause i am a minor roll in your movie. P.S. That trailer is awesome! EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 01:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ? Why was cpa promoted, I don't think per irc vote is fair, as not all the users go there. He should pass the RFA and then be promoted, please demote him, and then we'll see what happens at the RFA page!--Ratonbat 15:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry to bug you, but may I be in sensei's sushi shop? Thanks in advance, Zacknjess WATCH THE TWO SHOW OR ELSE!!! 23:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Sharkbate! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Two Things Hi, I Have Two Things To Tell You: 1: I Read The Thing Of The Sensei Sushi Shop, It Was GREAT!!!! 2: Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post You're invited to Welcome's Dance Party Hi Sharkbate,you just have invited to Welcome's Dance Party: Date:Saturday,February 6(Tomorrow) Time:7:00 AM(Penguin Standard Time) Server:Sleet Place:Dance Club Don't miss it! Lol im right and you also right 11:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Meet on CP Hey Shark! Can you come on CP? Now? Me and CPA on Frozen in Ninja Hideout. Mind if ya come? pce! Gary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 23:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update: Now at Ice RinkGary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 23:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW party Hi im making a CPW party. Im organizing the time of the party so could you help me by telling where you live (city) and (OPTIONAL) the time zone. Thanks so much if you answer [[User:Ellyppi|'Ellyppi]]Talk to me! ' 13:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I put This in the main page? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Friendy Gift Can I be in Sensei's Sushi Shop IV? Please? Thanks if possible. -- Will k ( talk| | ) Sensei Sushi Shop IV Hey old buddy! I was wondering if I could be at Sensei Sushi Shop IV... Thanks, for everything!--Ratonbat 11:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) come hey sharkbate its reontrea logged off go to satsquach and go to the lighthpuse on snowman1001 Bye Hey Hi Shark. Can you meet me on CP? How about vanilla in the hq? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin Happy Valentine's Day! why? why is corai a temporary rollback?--Ratonbat 18:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) When is it my turn to be filmed in your movie? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box On The Shout Box,Unknown4 needs ya Shark The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 23:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) come hey cme on glacier at plaza right now bye reontrea come hey cme on glacier at plaza right now bye reontrea Beta someone Hey shark, I was seeing some images of past parties of cp at internet, and found this: Those guys saw Rsnail!--Ratonbat 16:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC Unban me there you jerk! You're the one who started the friggin fight! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unknown, Please take note that an op may ban you at any time for any purpose that they wish with an expiry time of their choice. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) He's being mean.--[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Take it somewhere else. This is not your personal forum. If you have a disagreement with a ban, feel free to start a forum and explain why you should be unbanned. if an op agrees with your reasoning, you may be unblocked. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage-Free items Hello Shark!! I've made a new Free items "widget" for mainpage.. Before i do anything catastrofal, would you check it and look for any mistakes =) How it it is Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show. Ok, the code Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show NEARLY forgot: ♫Ellyppi♫Talk to me! Check out my blog! 09:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) WAAAHH >:( I AM NOT EVER GOING ON IRC AGAIN! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!!11!1111 Actually, no, wanna know the real reason? Look down. Apparently, my IP contains an open proxy, I am currently (if not, im done) sending a message to proxyscan@freenode.net. Pass this on to the whole channel, please. I will try to solve this problem asap. Take Care--'''Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | ##ced1214 22:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sharky, I didn't meen what I said I was just angry at Ozone. I think your awesome and fun! Twich 00:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (cwellta) Comment About Shark's Days In The CPW: Thinking Back Hmm, I think you're right. If Hat Pop changed too, then this Wiki would be 60% blah. <=( The other 40% is awesome users like you, Staffan15, Brookelas, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111 and others. I hope that won't happen! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? CHILL PIZZA!! 20:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi! Long time no talk... well, I wanted to send a message to the nominees of the Penguin Oscars for them to put their email and to choose where they want to be in the event. The site is here: http://childpengu1.wufoo.com/forms/nominee-information/. It is very important to nominees because I really need that information for the winners and events. Thanks, -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 00:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A reply to your blog post Wikia commenting is broke, so I have to use talk pages. ---- It's hard to edit, so I just stay for the community and changes. Goodbye friend. Happy trails. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Yo Shark. Just wondering, why are you so upset about me coming back? As for the stuff on the RfA page... I'm sorry that I said I'd be back in December. I seriously meant to be back, but I was so busy I didn't have enough time to edit here again. And anyways, I never really said I quit, as far as I know. I just said I wouldn't be as active.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. man. I understand. I'd be upset too. Story Sure!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You are Invited!!!!!!! You are invited to my 2AOBOCP(2nd Anniversary Of Being On Cp) party! Time: 3.00am PST Date: April 28th 2010 Server: Fjord Reason: Because its a celebration of my 2 long, hard, awesome years on Club Penguin!! Post a comment on my talk if your comin'! 2 Weeks Yeaahhhhhhhhh, the IRC ban deal was 2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Soooo You are not going? -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 21:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) vandalism has hit the green puffle page do somthing about it! Vote... Hi Shark!! There was an tiny edit war on Pin Articles abut if we use or Could you put a vote up which one we use? This is preventing tiny Edit wars =) i would be happy if you agree! I am not going to put anymore of to Pin Articles untill results are in. ATTENTION this message is send to Sea and Tigernose aswell! ♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 14:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo... ATTENTION This messa is send to Tigernose and Sea aswell! Hi Sharkbate! I have a new version to the logo: Hope you accept it! '♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 14:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) '' d. So if you want to be freinds with me respond . I know you know Teltu and I hope I could just as good freinds. For You Hi Sharkbate! I made this for you and Hat. I hope you like it! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday, best friend! I wish you many more! ''':DD --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Bday! Enjoy! =D --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Sharkbate! I will be coming to your birthday tomorrow. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) MY PARTY U said you were going to my party, and I wanna tell you something. The party information is Here. Can you sign up in the list if u are going? Thanks. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Spam Page Hi Sharky. I was looking for an admin and saw you were the only one on. I needed you or another admin to delete this page:Im at school. It's spam and was created by an IP/new user. Thanks. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: The page was created by some guy called Chips. Please delete it and, if needed, block him. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 13:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! (P.S. tell Sodah he's invited aswell) It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 13:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Title? Eh, I got nothin' Here's a little somethin' for ya! Enjoy it! The words - or a poem - on it read (sine I couldn't fit it all on the paper): Whether it be NT torturing NT with hot sauce at noon, Or "playin' it cool" during April Fool's, Or blowin' up the speakers with our PWNsome tunes... We'll always be the best of friends, no matter what the rules! 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC)